


Ritsu is a masochist

by PrussiaPanda



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: BARKS, Izumi homophobic and homosexual, M/M, dont look at me, they r boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaPanda/pseuds/PrussiaPanda
Summary: Ritsu always had fun tormenting the silver haired boy, seeing him all angry, his icy blue eyes judging him harshly like he's glaring daggers into him.
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 13





	Ritsu is a masochist

**Author's Note:**

> Bro idk im tired also im trying to find inspo to write these 2 gays please just excuse this lame attempt to grasp characters. I need to write enstars *starts barking*

Ritsu always had fun tormenting the silver haired boy, seeing him all angry, his icy blue eyes judging him harshly like he's glaring daggers into him. 

Those moments when he goes too far in teasing and the other gets so disgusted with him he digs his expensive shoes right into his stomach and scolds him, telling him how useless he was because Ritsu just passes out on the floor during practice. 

Like right now, when he ended up being late for practice because he ended up sleeping for too long. 

Those same piercing blue eyes bore down at him as he was rudely awoken by a cup of water splashed into his face. A last resort to waking the sleeping vampire. 

"Ah- Secchan-...." 

Ritsu mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes like his face wasn't dripping wet. 

"Shut it. Your nap time is over, you're late for practice, again!" 

Izumi started scolding him, but Ritsu automatically tuned him out. It was so boring and he's heard this speech so many times before. He looked Izumi over slowly and started to wonder what someone like him does when he wakes up every morning. 

Does Izumi have a daily morning routine? He definitely stares at himself in the morning and tells himself how beautiful he looks. This image amused him, lips starting to twitch into a smirk. 

"Are you even listening to me-? God, you're so annoying, of course you aren't." 

Izumi then proceeded to drag him out of bed by pinching his ear harshly, so Ritsu had no choice but to get out of his warm comfy bed and out of his room. 

"Oww, let go." 

After a few more complaints, he finally let go of him, Ritsu's hand rubbing his ear carefully. 

Being dragged out of bed would usually put him in a bad mood...but he already knew Izumi would go looking for him. 

"Aha, it looks like Secchan is my personal butler today~." 

His tired eyes danced in amusement as he saw Izumi's body visibly twitch in annoyance. It was so cute seeing Izumi like this, wanting to push him further. He yawned, stretching his arms lazily. 

"Secchan, I'm hungry. Can you give me something to eat?" 

He let out a surprised noise as he was shoved harshly against a wall (technically, he wasn't truly surprised). 

"I'm not your butler! You can't order me around, but you will listen to me. The next time you sleep in I'm going to strangle you." 

Ritsu blinked, eyes focusing on Izumi. 

"Oooh...? You'll strangle me...?" 

His eyes gleamed, obviously amused at this weak attempt of a threat. His lips curved into a smirk and he chuckled quietly. 

"Ah, I see...if you're going to choke me, at least take me to dinner first." 

His smirk turned into a grin, sharp fangs visible as Izumi's face turned from anger, to confusion then automatically back to anger. 

Izumi backed off, but not before punching Ritsu right in the gut. 

Was it weird, that Ritsu actually liked when Izumi caused him harm? Maybe it was wrong of him to piss him off to his breaking point- which really was so easy to push him towards- but he felt his heart beat just that much faster at any attention Izumi gave him. 

Izumi dragged him by the ear again to the practice room, tossing him inside and scolded him further. 

But his words didn't reach his ears, as always. Izumi might be fun to tease, but sometimes he could be so up tight. 

Ritsu pouted and when he had enough of Izumi's scolding, he joined the other Knights to catch up on what he missed.


End file.
